


Swept Away

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Content on soothing someone else's aching heart, Charlie doesn't quite know how to react when someone wants to soothe his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Brief Weasleycest and implied much more of it, slash, smoking, drinking, language, Post-DH -Snape didn't die.

“Don't look now,” Ron muttered beneath his breath. “But Snape can't get his eyes off you.”  
“Oh cock off,” Charlie snorted into his pint, and swallowed some with dignified silence.  
“I mean it,” Ron insisted.  
“Do you not remember the whole undying-love-for-Lily-Evans scandal?” Charlie raised his eyebrows at his littlest brother.  
  
“So what?” Ron shrugged. “You fancied the hell out of Tonks, and look at you, you big gayer.”  
“Fair point,” Charlie conceded, and chugged the rest of the pint back.  
  
The hall was loud and filled with music and the chatter of alcohol-loosened members of the wizarding community. The Memorial Ball had been in swing for four hours by that point, and Charlie was on his sixth pint. Until the room starting spinning, he would keep on. There was no point in stopping, pretending that for the time passed it hurt any less that they were there at all, that their mother still wasn't sniffling into a borrowed hanky from their father and that George didn't look as harrowed, as though he _wasn't_ reliving that first day all over again.  
  
“Fuck it,” Charlie muttered, patting down the pockets of his wizarding robes. “Fag?”  
“Yes please,” Ron groaned, and together they picked their way through the dancers and chatters and party debris.  
  
The Entrance Hall was cool when they stepped into it, and their dress shoes made important-sounding clacks across the stone as they walked. The outside area was lit up, as always, by fluttering faeries and accompanied by quaint violins playing themselves. Charlie pulled out a box of wizarding cigarettes and lit up directly beneath the 'No smoking please, it chokes the faeries' sign. Ron snorted and snatched the box away.  
  
“Don't let Mum catch you with that, she'll nail my balls to the plaque with my name on it,” he said dryly, after puffing out his first cloud of blue smoke.  
  
He thought of the formal list of Quidditch Captains, engraved in gold and polished by many a detention-bound student, which bore his name for the honour in his last year at Hogwarts. It always sent little flutters of pride into his gut, despite the years which had passed.  
  
“Sure that'd brighten it up a bit,” Ron laughed, flicking away some ash.  
  
They stood huddled together by the bushes, too close really, for the fact they were neither talking nor acting more intimately.  
  
 _No, really, it shouldn't be normal to think of your brother in that way._  
  
Charlie looked slyly to his right at Ron, who was staring off over the lake with a faraway expression.  
  
“Fancy disappearing off into the dark?” he muttered enticingly out of the corner of his mouth, before sucking on the cigarette again.  
  
Ron hesitated a while before he answered. When he did, the words were unsure. “Someone might come looking.”  
“They'll never find us in the dark,” Charlie answered quietly. “But I get it.”  
  
Neither of them were in a relationship. Charlie's last had fallen apart on his departure from Romania, three long years before. Ron and Hermione were barely speaking after what Ron would never admit was a painful breakup. The stoicism in his little brother made him both proud and worry like hell -he had no idea of the depth of the agony that the lanky redhead was bottling up. Ron never did well when he bottled _anything_ up.  
  
 _Including his lust._  
  
Charlie smiled knowingly and stared at the gravel beneath his feet. If he and Ron didn't touch each other soon, then they would end up exploding in a mad frenzy, which was neither pretty nor graceful, in his experience.  
  
 _Well, that's fitting, seeing as that's how it started._  
  
There was no discomfiting back story to their intimacy; the truth of it was that they had been drunk one night shortly after the battle, and in each other's arms found warmth and a distraction from the hurt. From there it had blossomed into something more worthy of the title discomfiting, from the way that Ron automatically sought him out to relieve sexual tension to the way that Charlie turned up on his doorstep with beer and lube at the end of a bad day.  
  
 _Yeah, you're pretty fucked me old mate._  
  
“I think you should go and take Snape up on his stares,” Ron said finally, dropping his cigarette half-smoked and crushing it beneath the expensive sole of his expensive dress shoes. Deft fingers which Charlie loved buried themselves in pockets and Ron's body language screamed bad news.  
“Let me guess, tonight's making you think about her?” Charlie asked, not bothering to keep his voice low. They were alone.  
“We're in the same room,” Ron laughed humourlessly. “What do you think?”  
“She's got no business in making you feel this way now... it's been months, Ron. Please let her go.”  
  
The six pints were letting the words flow a little more easily than they normally would have. Ron stared at him with parted lips before he answered, “It's not that easy.”  
“Yeah, it is,” Charlie gestured with his cigarette. “She hurt you. She didn't love you any more. She said, if I remember rightly, that being in bed with you was like being in bed with a bag of bones.”  
  
Pain smeared across Ron's expression as though Charlie had physically wiped it across his skin.  
  
“Don't,” sapphire eyes shuttered away.  
“That bitch should never have hurt you,” Charlie stepped closer, hating himself for the play he was making, but continuing all the same. “But she did. And now it's up to me to pick up the pieces. So fucking let me.”  
“Charlie-”  
“I don't understand the problem,” Charlie blundered on. “It's not like this can be a real relationship. So just... let me be your rebound, let me stop it hurting, Ron... I know...” he gently traced one finger along Ron's perfectly shaven jaw, “How after a break up, you just want someone to touch you, and hold you, kiss you... tell you it's going to be alright...”  
  
Their lips met in a soft, unresisting kiss and Charlie savoured it, tasting Ron and booze against his mouth. He slowly wrapped his arms around Ron's back, his cigarette lodged firmly between his index and middle finger in his right hand, and deepened the kiss. It didn't matter that they were in full view of everybody -six pints of beer saw to the crushing of his inhibitions.  
  
Ron responded in his usual way, with first hesitance and then reluctant approval, before he melted into full blown acceptance, parting his lips and nudging closer into Charlie's body. The contact was perfect and Charlie relished it, bringing up his free hand to sink it into the hair at the nape of Ron's neck.  
  
Neither of them registered the soft cough the first time round. It was only with the louder, more insistent repeat that they broke apart. Ron flamed red. Charlie looked at the floor, took a deep drag from his fag, and then finally looked up.  
  
“Snape,” he said cordially. “What can we do for you?”  
  
For the first time in his memory, Charlie saw Severus Snape first blush, and then stammer through words which never made it to fruition. It only lasted for a second, however, before the man collected himself and spoke properly.  
  
“Perhaps directly in front of the castle doors isn't the most appropriate of places for your, ah, deviations?”  
“Probably not,” Charlie shrugged. “We were just about to find somewhere more private anyway.”  
“No we weren't,” Ron interrupted. “See you later.”  
  
Charlie blinked at Ron's back as he jogged up the steps and disappeared into the Entrance Hall. “Ron...” he shouted half-heartedly, but there was no point -if Ron could even hear him, then he wouldn't come back.  
  
“Sorry,” he muttered, turning away from Snape and moving to the darker, unlit area of the bushes. He lit up again and sighed as he let out the first blow. Snape had not moved from where he stood.  
“For what?” the man asked finally.  
“What you saw,” Charlie shrugged. “Unnatural, brothers, heard it all before,” he laughed. “ _Thought_ it all before,” he added as an afterthought.  
  
There was no sound bar the gravel crunching beneath what turned out to be impossibly well-shined boots as Snape stepped closer to him.  
  
“Rather foolish, perhaps, but what I saw looked more beautiful... than unnatural.”  
  
Charlie glanced up then, searching for a hint of sarcasm. When he found none it only confused him.  
  
“Ron said you were looking at me,” he blurted, feeling incompetent.  
“If I was?”  
“Why were you looking?” Charlie shifted awkwardly on his feet.  
“Hard not to,” Snape looked away out over the dark grounds. “When you wear the neck of your robes like that...”  
  
Startled, Charlie looked down at his robes. He had started the evening well-dressed, as par his mother's insistence. Yet, as the alcohol had flown, and he had become more weary, the neck had been unbuttoned. His sleeves had been rolled messily back to his elbows. His tie was slung, untied, about his shoulders. His hair was most definitely worse for wear.  
  
“You look so surprised,” Snape commented. “What happened to the confident boy who once stood in my classroom in his underpants without even flinching, because his failed potion had melted away his robes?”  
“Halfway to melting away the undies, too, if I remember right,” Charlie faintly smiled with raised eyebrows that he didn't drop when the speech stopped.  
  
“The witches were talking for weeks.”  
  
He didn't offer anything to that. When a cool touch brushed the back of his smoking hand, he followed the thin, hairy wrist, up the well-robed arm and then to the chest of the man caressing him. Charlie watched with fascination as Snape took his hand, the cigarette still between his fingers, and then pulled at the stick without asking permission.  
  
It was possibly the most erotic thing Charlie had seen in months, seeing the thin lips pout around the cigarette head damp with his own spit. His hand dropped like a stone when Snape released it.  
  
“I...”  
“If I asked you to meet me in my Quarters in ten minutes?”  
  
Charlie could barely believe what he was hearing.  
  
“I'd be there,” he murmured.  
“Good. Ten minutes, then.”  
  
More crunching followed the curt words, and then Charlie was alone, with his nearly-finished cigarette, and shock coursing through his body.  
  
***  
He couldn't believe he was nervous as he raised his fist and thudded on the door. He wondered just who had been the person to tempt Severus Snape out of the dungeons. The rooms on the second floor of the castle, he knew, benefited from much more sunlight. The heavy door swung open without human aid and Charlie stepped over the threshold, his spine tingling.  
  
Snape was sitting by the fire, nursing a glass of something, feet crossed at the ankle and out in front of him. In the orange flames he looked bizarrely seductive, all dark hair, dark eyes, and long, long legs. Charlie walked to him, noting how the room was barely lit.  
  
“So this is...”  
“Hush,” Snape said, almost imperiously, and Charlie dropped down on the sofa, swallowing.  
  
He tried to remember the last time he had felt nervous about meeting another man; Ron was easy, Ron was comfortable. Ron forgave him for not washing first or forgetting a hygiene spell. The man next to him was another matter entirely.  
  
“Do you and your brother do that often?”  
“As often as I can make him,” Charlie admitted. “That sounds wrong...”  
“He was willing enough,” Snape waved away his backtracking. “You looked... fire on fire... I'm glad I was treated to the sight.”  
  
A bizarre image filled Charlie's mind, of him and Ron entwined and sweating, moaning each other's names whilst Snape looked on, touching himself, encouraging them, eventually rising and joining in. In his boxers, he felt his cock swell to life and he looked at the fire, embarrassed.  
  
“He was right, however,” Snape said softly. “I was watching you this evening.”  
“Why?” Charlie turned back to him.  
“Are you mentally challenged?” Snape stared at him. “Who _wouldn't_ be staring at you?”  
“Oh,” Charlie looked down at his knees.  
  
“This hair,” gentle fingers touched the curls on Charlie's head. “Your body... anyone who wasn't looking was a fool.”  
  
The kiss came upon him so quickly that Charlie couldn't have protested if he had wanted to. The glass was gone from the wizard's hands as they both fully sunk into Charlie's curls and grabbed hold. The lips were firm against him, and as a wet tongue pried his own apart, he was unable to suppress a moan.  
  
Snape pushed him back so that his spine rested against the arm of the sofa. He leant over, stealing the dominance of the kiss as he dictated how far his tongue reached and how hard it licked. Charlie shivered from head to toe as he realised that his submission wasn't even a question -it was a given. Snape smelt of herbs and tea in his nostrils as dark hair swung forward, clean and surprisingly soft, and clipped his cheeks.  
  
Charlie reached up and touched it; Snape jumped in surprise.  
  
“I can't...?” Charlie breathed, finding his chest tight.  
“Oh, you can,” Snape murmured. “I didn't think that you would...”  
“Want to?” Charlie finished.  
  
There was a brief nod and onyx eyes closed away.  
  
“I've had six pints,” Charlie growled. “And nothing to eat. My brother won't touch me under his own volition. Nobody else wants me. I'm hard, and I'm desperate... but you want me, and that automatically makes you worth my appreciation,” he curled his fingers around black silk. “...And my touch,” he sought out Snape's mouth and claimed it. “...And my kisses,” he muffled against the thin lips.  
  
His words seemed to impassion the man above him and Charlie yelped slightly in surprise as he was yanked upright. The room spun slightly.  
  
 _There it is..._ his mind sang tellingly at him. He should stop. He should say no. He was drunk. They might regret it in the morning.  
  
 _You said that about Ron, and yet you've never regretted him._  
  
“Ron is...” Charlie blurted, and Snape froze.  
“Afraid what he might think? Is the relationship deeper than you're letting on?”  
“I've wanted it to be,” Charlie enjoyed the way that Snape's fingers encircled his wrists; he didn't know why he was spilling his secrets to a wizard who barely ever spoke to him. “I love him... so fuckin' much... and all he wants is some cow that broke his heart.”  
“You'll barely be any better for him,” Snape said quietly. “You're his brother. Love him as you will, but you aren't healing him by confusing him with thoughts about how he feels when you touch him.”  
“I haven't corrupted him,” Charlie felt his face flame with anger. “He came on to _me!_ ”  
  
Snape stared at him, as if considering speaking, but then he snatched Charlie's lips in another kiss and the moment faded away. His hands were everywhere, wandering, touching, his teeth nipped slightly in accompaniment. The scent of desperation was almost rife in the air. They stumbled backwards -when a door popped open without a word from either of them, Charlie caught sight of a magnificent four-poster bed with golden hangings and coverlet.  
  
“Fuck,” he mumbled ungracefully, feeling too burly and unrefined for what Snape was herding him towards.  
  
 _Stop thinking..._  
  
Charlie swallowed, all too ready to heed his mind's instructions. He kicked off his shoes with relief and began stripping off his own clothes. He was mostly naked by the time he realised that he was under surveillance. Snape's eyes were riveted on his body, on what Charlie was well aware had become a slightly looser sculpt than he liked. Too many late nights, too many pints in the pub and takeaways afterwards -the muscles of his Dragon Keeper days were softer, of late, than they should be.  
  
It didn't seem to matter to his ex-Professor, who reached out and caressed the fuzz leading down from his navel.  
  
“On the bed,” the words were tight. Charlie did as requested, spreading out over the rich fabric. His feet were hot in his socks, but no sooner had he reached for them than Severus was on him, touching him, stroking him: looking at _everything_.  
  
Never before had Charlie felt quite so adored and examined at the same time. Muscles were tested, hair was stroked, sensitive spots were teased with a light tickle of an index finger. He squirmed when Severus' breath traced hotly over his bollocks. He fought pointlessly, trying to hook off his sock with the opposite big toe, but Severus beat him to it, freeing his large feet.  
  
Cool palms smoothed over the soles and Charlie moaned. “Don't.”  
“Why not?” Severus repeated the action, and Charlie moaned louder.  
“Because I'll come everywhere, that's why not,” he grunted, arching his spine and letting his stiffening cock bat at the air.  
“Which would be disappointing why?”  
“Too early,” Charlie shook his head.  
“On the contrary,” two thumbs pressed down on the outer edges of Charlie's big toes, just where edge met underside nearing his foot, and shoots of sensual pleasure curled up his shins and thighs right into his crotch as deep within both, a bone shifted. “I should like to see that.”  
  
The spot was pressed again and again, quickly becoming too tender for pleasure without pain, and Charlie heard himself swearing and moaning as though from outside his body. Finally, Severus released his feet and moved back towards him, aiming for his mouth.  
  
Charlie gasped into the kiss as the talented fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed. They pumped him in a fluid wrist motion, down to the base and up again, dragging his foreskin with the movement. The wank sped up and Charlie rolled his hips to meet it, letting the wizard above him nibble on his lower lip.  
  
“Fuck,” he whimpered, feeling his orgasm gathering in the pit of his belly and beginning to burn his thighs. “Yes... touch me harder...”  
“How much harder?”  
“Pull it,” Charlie hissed, clenching his teeth and throwing his head back. “Pull the damned thing off, just let me fucking come...”  
  
When lips and teeth sank into his neck, Charlie hissed with the shock, but soon it only served to push him further towards the edge.  
  
“Yes... fucking... nngh...” Charlie wished he was sober enough to get the filthy words out which were flying around his brain.  
  
 _Wank it out of me... make it hit the ceiling..._  
  
“Sev'rus!” he gasped.  
“What?” the sultry whisper came directly into his ear canal.  
“God you're fucking... you're fucking...”  
  
Charlie thought he might have gone blind as Severus finally successfully mastered him to completion; white light exploded behind eyelids he didn't remember closing as his come pulsed hot and hard over long, slim fingers. He bucked his hips uncontrollably, grunting all the while.  
  
As soon as the immediate light faded, Charlie felt it, and moaned with shame. He had never been one for staying awake for very long after an orgasm, and there on the man's luxurious bed, sleepiness washed over him, keeping his eyes glued shut as his body trembled with spent pleasure.  
  
“I... I'm...”  
“Shh,” the soft whisper lulled him.  
  
If it wasn't permission, Charlie took it as such anyway. He stopped fighting and let sleep have him.  
  
***  
When he woke up, the mattress was heaven beneath his back and the cover had been layered over him. The sleep had been beautiful, peaceful, with no dreams to interrupt and no noise to wake him up. Charlie didn't want to open his eyes, but he knew he had to.  
  
 _As your Mother always told you, your manners are atrocious._  
  
“One should never look that deep in thought when waking up,” the quiet comment jerked his eyes open before Charlie was ready, but he was pleased to find the room only dimly lit with candles. A quick look at the window showed a pitch black sky. Relieved, he knew he couldn't have been out long.  
  
“I'm sorry,” he said automatically. “That was so...”  
“No,” Severus cut him off, but didn't continue the sentence.  
  
Charlie fell silent and looked at him, thinking how loud his own breath sounded in the man's peaceful quarters.  
  
“What time is it?” he whispered.  
“Just gone midnight.”  
“How long was I...?”  
“Around half an hour. Watching you sleep was almost as fascinating as watching you come.”  
  
Charlie flushed a deep red and wondered what it was about Severus Snape that had turned on the blood to his face. He wasn't a blusher, except for when he was angry, and yet the man was turning on the heat with the ease of turning on a tap.  
  
“And that too.”  
  
A cool palm came up to rest on his hot cheek. Charlie let it rest there and closed his eyes.  
  
“Stay?” Severus implored him, in a whisper.  
  
 _Ron..._  
  
“He never asks me to stay,” Charlie muttered.  
“Pardon?” Severus frowned.  
“Nothing,” Charlie shook his head, and shifted towards the man's body, which he only realised then was wonderfully naked beneath the chaste white sheets. “I'll stay.”  
  
His evening had been entirely mad, but Charlie couldn't knock it as his thigh brushed against another, which was hairy and warm. He felt no qualms about wrapping his arms around the older wizard's waist and pulling him close. Kissing him was a natural progression. Fondling him was the next.  
  
Twenty minutes later, when he was balls-deep into that man's backside, revelling in the tight heat, he couldn't even remember his little brother's name.  
  
 _But by morning it'll be back..._  
  
Charlie ignored the fact by panting Severus' name to the ceiling, and coming hard inside his body.  
  
 _-fin-_


End file.
